Heaven's A Lie
by southerngirl4615
Summary: Rated for violence in future chapters. Annabeth witnessed something traumatic that sent her into a dream world where she feels safe. She later accompanies the hobbits on their journey. Will be a 10th walker later. Maybe a MS but don't know. R&R please
1. Default Chapter

A/N- Welcome to a new story by yours truly, SouthernGirl (I refuse to put the numbers at the end since I believe that I'm a true Southern Girl). This story will have a little of everything in it but its mainly drama/action and adventure, maybe there will be a little romance thrown in at the end. And yes this will be a tenth walker further into the story. It may also be a little MS but I'm not sure so just let me know. Please Read & Review, flames will be bounced back. Also just a little trivia here, all of the chapters will be song titles but not your average everyday Evanescence song titles. If you can tell me who the song's by I'll give you a cookie.  
  
World's So Cold  
  
My daddy's the biggest, strongest man in the world. Nothing can hurt him. Not even the bad people that come to me in my nightmares. That's what I thought anyway. Daddy had picked me up from school and told me it was time for our weekly movie outing but not to tell Mommy because she would be mad that he had taken me out on a school night. So we went into the big city and he asked what I wanted to see. I said the one with the short people and all of the swords and the ring and stuff. Daddy said that I couldn't sit through it. I told him I could and that I would be good. Daddy gave in. The movie was great. I didn't move the whole time.  
  
When we got out of the movie it was dark and we had to walk down the street to the parking lot where Daddy had parked. So Daddy took my hand and we began walking. In a really dark part of the street a man came out of the alley and told Daddy to give him his wallet and watch. He also wanted the pretty necklace I was wearing that Mommy had given to me. Daddy said the man could have whatever he wanted just as long as he didn't hurt us. So Daddy gave the man his wallet and watch but then Daddy bent down to me and asked me to take the necklace off. I didn't want to so I began crying. Daddy told me that he would buy me another one but that I had to give this man the one I had on. I was still crying when the man yanked the necklace off of my neck. It hurt when he did that. Daddy began yelling at the man that he had what he wanted and to let us go. I was looking down at the ground when I heard three loud pops.  
  
"What are you looking at, Merry," Pippin called across the field to his cousin.  
  
Merry looked back to Pippin with a confused look on his face ",There's a little girl here. She's sleeping."  
  
I woke up and screamed at the face that was only inches from mine. "Where's my daddy ? I wanna go home," I wailed.  
  
"Its okay. I don't know where your daddy is. Did he let you wander off ?"  
  
"I don't know," I sniffed, rubbing the tears off of my cheeks roughly.  
  
"I tell you what," the chubby man said ",why don't you come with me and Pippin and we'll try to find your daddy."  
  
I wasn't too sure. "Mommy said not to go with strangers."  
  
"My names Meriadoc Brandybuck and this is my cousin Peregrin Took." I looked over his shoulder to see another chubby man smile big at me. "You can call us Merry and Pippin. What is your name ?"  
  
"Annabeth. Annabeth Voight. My daddy just calls me Anna though."  
  
Merry held out his hand to me ",Well, come on Anna. Lets find your daddy."  
  
I took his hand and he didn't let go when I stood up. He felt safe. He felt like family. I smiled at them.  
  
"How old are you Anna," Pippin asked.  
  
"Five and a half."  
  
"Half," Merry questioned.  
  
"It makes me sound older."  
  
"Oh," both men said together.  
  
"I don't understand why she won't wake up. She wasn't shot. She wasn't even hurt. Tell me why she won't wake up."  
  
"Mrs. Voight, your daughter has just went through a very traumatic experience," the doctor said in a hushed tone. "She just saw her father murdered. Her mind is trying to make sense of everything. Until its able to she won't wake up."  
  
"Is she in a coma ? Or is she just asleep ?"  
  
"She has gone to her own world, Mrs. Voight. A place that she feels safe."  
  
Mrs. Voight began to cry new tears.  
  
A/N 2- I know its a very short chapter. Let me know what you think so I can continue it. The plot bunnies just wouldn't leave me alone on this one. 


	2. Fixation on the Darkness

A/N- Many thanks to Tongue In Cheek Scribe who is my first reviewer. Go check out her stories. They are hilarious.  
  
Fixation on the Darkness  
  
Five years had passed in Shire reckoning since the time Merry and Pippin had found Annabeth. Merry had taken her to Brandy Hall in the region of Buckland when they were unable to find her father. In all actuality, they didn't look very far. They went as far as Farmer Maggot's crops and the whole ordeal had been forgotten in one way or another.  
  
So, Merry took Annabeth to Brandy Hall to live with him much to the dismay of the other Brandybuck's who knew she was of man's race and would one day outgrow them and their home. Not to mention possibly draw too much attention to their region where they were use to living comfortably, perfectly content to be ignored by other races. Merry and Pippin though put up a fantastic fight to let Anna live with them. The family relented and Anna was treated as though she had been born a hobbit. She went with no shoes like other hobbits. She loved the flowers and trees. She had even managed to sneak away a mug of ale at dinner one night. That she did not love. Nor did she care for pipeweed like Merry and Pippin.  
  
We're now at the time where Anna is at age ten in the years of man and today is an exciting day for her.  
  
I ran through the halls of home, being sure to duck my head down when needed, making my way to Uncle Merry's room. I didn't even bother to knock. I just barged in. I lept onto his bed and began yelling ",Come on, Uncle Merry. Today we go to Bilbo's. You can get drunk with Frodo and Bilbo can tell me about his adventures. And I can help Sam in the gardens. Come on, wake up, you old fart."  
  
"I am not old. What time is it." Merry looked out of his window and groaned. "You wake me at the worst times. The sun has barely risen."  
  
"But its a long walk to Bilbo's. Come on. First breakfast is already on the table. It'll get cold or eaten up if you don't hurry. Come on, come on, come on."  
  
Merry slowly got out of bed and pushed me out of the room. "Let me dress and I'll be right out."  
  
He closed the door in my face and I waited about a minute or right about when I knew he was getting back into bed. I charged into the room and grabbed him by both ankles managing to pull his hefty weight out of the bed onto the floor. "You do this everytime, Uncle Merry. Have you put on weight ?"  
  
"I'm getting ready for winter, Anna. Now that I know I have no chance of going back to sleep I will dress and meet you in the dining room. Now, go on, shoo."  
  
I went to the dining room and ate my breakfast in complete silence. The only reason for that was that no one had woken up yet. Uncle Merry soon joined me and I had to wait while he had three helpings of everything on the table. After he had smoked a pipe he was finally ready to go. The sun was already rising high in the sky and we still had a long walk ahead of us. It looked like Uncle Merry was going to miss second breakfast and quite possibly elevensies. I tucked a couple of apples into the pockets of my dress and followed him out of the door in the direction of Bilbo's home. Today would be an exciting day indeed.  
  
"I don't understand what's going on, Doctor Stevens," Mrs. Voight practically wailed at the doctor. "Its been five months. Why hasn't she woken up yet ?"  
  
"I can't answer that. I've never seen anything like it before. Her brain activity is off of the charts but her response to external stimuli has decreased. There's almost no reaction to it. We've run every test that we know and the results show nothing significant. We're waiting on another group of specialist to fly out. This group is coming from Europe. Maybe they can offer us some insight."  
  
"I just want her to wake up."  
  
I raced ahead of Uncle Merry so that I could be the first one at the front door of Bilbo's hobbit hole. Because if I didn't knock then Uncle Merry would just barge in and make Bilbo mad and then there would be no stories. I just couldn't have that. I knocked on the front door and waited for Frodo or Bilbo to answer it while Uncle Merry huffed his way up behind me.  
  
"You cheated, Anna."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"You stepped on my foot."  
  
"You have a big foot. Can I help it if it sticks out too far."  
  
"I think you did it on purpose."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Its about time the two of you got here," Frodo beamed from the front door. "Though how anyone could miss your coming I don't know."  
  
Uncle Merry puffed his chest out ",What is that suppose to mean ?"  
  
"That I could hear you coming all the way from Buckland."  
  
I giggled as I snuck around Frodo into the messy but cozy home. "Is that Anna I hear, Frodo," Bilbo called from his study which was quite possibly even messier than the rest of the house.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Baggins. Uncle Merry came with me."  
  
I looked over my shoulder but Uncle Merry and Frodo were already gone. To the kitchen more than likely. "My how you've grown, Anna. You're as tall as me now. I trust you are doing well ?"  
  
"Very well, Mister Baggins."  
  
"How many times must I tell you to call me Bilbo. The only people who call me Mister Baggins are those who don't know me. Now give me a hug." I leaned down and gave him a quick hug before following him in the direction of the kitchen. "Are you hungry, Anna ?"  
  
"No, sir. I brought an apple with me. I have one for you too if you would like it."  
  
"Now, you're the kind of relation that I like. You come into my home and don't expect to be fed unlike some I know," Bilbo said pointedly to Uncle Merry as he tried to hide what looked like a drumstick behind his back. "What brings the two of you here today ?"  
  
"I came to visit with Frodo. Anna came along to hear some of your stories and to help Sam if he'll let her."  
  
"Stories ? Anna, I have told you every tale of my adventures. Three times in fact."  
  
"I could never get tired of them, Bilbo," I sighed excitedly. "It must have been so wonderful to have gotten out of the Shire."  
  
"Wonderful," Bilbo laughed, causing me to blush. But then he dropped his voice to a dark whisper ",There was danger at every turn my dear child."  
  
I sat down on the floor quickly, looking up at Bilbo with wide eyes ",This is going to be so good."  
  
Bilbo told his tales, taking longer in his descriptions of the trolls and Smaug than he had before since he knew that those were my favorite parts. The entire time though he was messing with something in his vest pocket. Not wanting to be rude I didn't mention it while he talked. When he finished I handed him one of the apples in my apron pocket which he took and bit into with much relish. His other hand though still remained in his vest pocket. "What do you have, Bilbo ?"  
  
"Ah, nothing. Just a trinket. Nothing really. A birthday gift."  
  
Bilbo revealed the ring for a moment and I looked at his face. He looked at the ring adoringly. It was much more than just a trinket to him. "Are you sure it was a birthday gift?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure," he snapped at me. "What are you saying ? That I'm lying. A guest in my home calling me a liar ? Who are you to accuse me of such things !"  
  
I felt my lower lip tremble. Bilbo had never yelled at me before. He had always been kind spoken and gentle. There was something about this 'gift' that had changed him. Uncle Merry and Frodo, who had been in the kitchen the whole time, stared at Bilbo in disbelief. "Bilbo, I'm sure Anna meant nothing by it. I think she just meant it must have been another kind of occasion since during birthdays we are in the habit of giving gifts and not recieving them," Frodo replied calmly.  
  
"BAH ! I know what the girl meant. She's calling me a liar !"  
  
"No, she's not, Bilbo," Uncle Merry chided. "She's only a child. She doesn't understand many things of the world. Especially not out of the Shire."  
  
"She shouldn't understand things in the Shire. She's not a hobbit !"  
  
I ran out of the house, crying. I nearly tripped over Sam in making my escape. "Ah, Miss Anna. I didn't expect you out of the house for at least another hour. Is the story telling over already ? What's wrong ?"  
  
"Nothing," I snapped, wiping my face with the sleeve of my dress. Then I looked down at Sam who was kneeling in the garden. He looked hurt. "Sorry, Sam. Do you need any help ? That is one of the reasons I came here."  
  
"I thought you would never ask. There are weeds that need pullin'."  
  
A/N- Next Chapter: Safe Home- Another jump in time. We arrive at Bilbo and Frodo's birthday party. You know the one. Yep, that one. 


	3. Safe Home

A/N-Sorry for taking so long in the update. I had to make sure I had my time lines right. Do you know how long it takes to write down the entire time line for LotR when you don't have a printer? A very long time indeed. This isn't so much a time jump in Anna's age as its just a jump to an important part of the story. Oh, and as for the previous chapter, I meant to put that Anna had been asleep for five months not five years. Sorry, it has been corrected. Many thanks to Tongue in Cheek Scribe, baileymag and Elven Script for the reviews.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own it so please don't sue. If you do then all you'll get out of it is my grumpy husband.  
  
Safe Home  
  
"Have you made any progress in the testing, Doctor Wagner," Doctor Stevens asked the other doctor who was looking intently at the computer screen.  
  
"I don't understand this at all," Doctor Wagner whispered in a thick German accent. "The girl's brain activity is off the chart. You would almost think that she had created an entire world within her mind to help her cope with what she saw."  
  
"She saw her father die. She's a child. You could imagine what she would go through to try and make sense of everything that she witnessed."  
  
"I just don't know how to make her wake up. We've dosed her with every medication possible and her brain just fights it off. If she doesn't wake up soon she may never wake up."  
  
"Anna, get out of bed. We're already late. Do you want to miss the party ?"  
  
Uncle Merry was pounding on the door. I pulled the blanket over my head and plugged my ears. I still hadn't forgiven Bilbo for yelling at me and I really didn't want to face him at his birthday party. I didn't care if it was a special one or not. He was only one hundred and eleven what was so great about that ?  
  
"Annabeth Brandybuck, if you do not answer this door right this instant I will come in there and drag you out of bed and pull you all the way to Hobbiton."  
  
Brandybuck ? I still couldn't get use to that. Uncle Merry had given me his last name a few weeks ago and it still sounded too new. In response to his yelling I pulled the pillow over my head and closed my eyes tight. I wasn't going.  
  
"Frodo will be very disappointed if you do not come to the party. Its his birthday too, you know." I shrugged under the covers even though Uncle Merry couldn't see me. "That's it young lady. I'm coming in. You had better be decent."  
  
I heard the door swing open with a loud bang but I didn't look out from my covers. Uncle Merry stormed in and went to my closet where he spent a few minutes rummaging around. Looking for the dress he had one of the local hobbit women make for me no doubt. After a fruitless search that ended in many curses I heard Uncle Merry walk over to my bed. I felt a hand grab my ankle and begin to pull. He grunted and pulled but I wouldn't budge mainly because I had a death grip on the edge of my bed.  
  
"Anna, you get out of bed this instant. I am not going to miss the party all because you have decided to hold a grudge against an old man."  
  
"I'm not going. He yelled at me. Said that I was calling him a liar. Then made it a point to remind me that I'm not a Hobbit," I ground out, gripping my bed tighter.  
  
"Now, Merry, you don't get children out of bed that way," a familiar voice called from my door.  
  
I let go of the bed, causing me and Uncle Merry to fall onto the floor in a big heap. I jumped back to my feet and pounced on our visitor. "Uncle Pippin. When did you get here ? Did you bring me anything ? Did you ? Did you ?"  
  
"I was here a few days ago, Anna. So, no, I didn't bring you anything. Did you get taller ?"  
  
"Anna, get dressed," Uncle Merry snapped. "We are leaving in a few minutes. Now hurry."  
  
The two hobbits left my room closing the door behind them. I went to the trunk on the other side of the room and pulled out the dress that Uncle Merry had been looking for. I bathed, dressed and left my room. Uncle Merry and Uncle Pippin were of course in the kitchen eating first breakfast. At least I think it was first breakfast. They both looked at me.  
  
"Anna, your hair is wet," Uncle Merry said around a mouthful of toast and sausage.  
  
"It'll dry on the way."  
  
They quickly finished their breakfast while I wolfed down some toast and we were on our way. I was sitting in the back of the pony drawn cart when we rounded the bend to the Party Field. Uncle Pippin pulled the cart to a halt and we all got out. I held Uncle Merry's hand as we were stopped at the gate by Bilbo. "Hello, there Merry and Anna. Here you go Anna. Its a toy made by dwarves," Bilbo greeted cheerily.  
  
"Thank you," I grumbled out only when Uncle Merry had elbowed me in the ribs.  
  
There were several hobbits playing music. Hobbit children were playing games. Adult hobbits were dancing and eating. I could spot several dwarves in various spots drinking. I didn't even bother to look at the toy in my hand because I was suddenly swept away to the spot where the other hobbits were dancing.  
  
"Hello, Anna," Frodo chirped as he spun me around. "Bilbo sent me to find out why you are in a bad mood."  
  
"I'm not in a bad mood, Frodo."  
  
"I think you're still mad at him for yelling at you. He did not mean it, you know. Bilbo just has not been himself lately. Can you forgive him."  
  
I smiled at Frodo ",I have already told you that I'm not in a bad mood, Frodo Baggins. You can take me at my word."  
  
"Good. Very good indeed. Now I do believe that some little hobbits are waiting to play with you."  
  
I played with the other hobbits until Uncle Merry drug me away to the tables set up around the Party Tree. It was time for fireworks and he wanted us to have a good spot to see all of Gandalf's specially made fireworks. I stood next to him as another very tall man stood in front of us. I looked up to see Gandalf smiling down at me ",Why if it isn't young Annabeth Brandybuck. My how you've grown. Hello Meriadoc."  
  
"Hello Gandalf," I said back happily, my earlier foul mood completely forgotten.  
  
Gandalf placed something in my hands and leaned down to whisper to me ",This is an elf fountain. I placed special care in this one so be careful when handling it. I feel this will not be the only one you see in your lifetime."  
  
And then he was gone. Gandalf had walked off to begin the fireworks. I stared down at the small firework in my hand. "Aren't you going to light it, Anna," Uncle Merry asked.  
  
"No, I think I'll hold on to this one."  
  
"What did Gandalf say to you anyway ?"  
  
"Nothing, Uncle Merry."  
  
Before he could ask me anymore questions the sky exploded in light. The fireworks were perfect, just as Gandalf intended them to be, and ended with a dragon flying out over Bywater and exploding. I could only watch in amazement even after Bilbo had said that the dragon was the signal for supper. Uncle Merry had to pull me to a table and force me to sit down as I still stared at Bywater with my mouth hanging open. He gently closed it and said something about needing to eat. So we feasted on the best meal that the Shire had to offer in many a century. After the meal I found myself dozing off against Uncle Merry's shoulder as Bilbo stood to make his speech. I kept jerking back awake when the hobbits around me kept cheering, yelling, banging on the tables or setting off their musical crackers. Once Uncle Merry had managed to get me to sleep on his shoulder again Bilbo had taken up a horn and blasted it three times to get everyone's attention.  
  
"I shall not keep you long," Bilbo cried out. Everyone in the pavilion cheered. "I have called you all together for a Purpose."  
  
Almost everyone in the area became silent. Intently looking at Bilbo.  
  
"Indeed, for three purposes ! First of all, to tell you that I am immensely fond of you all, and that eleventy-one years is too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits."  
  
Everyone burst into applause and cheers at this. But if I know Bilbo well enough there's a backhanded compliment coming up pretty soon.  
  
"I don't know half of you half as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve."  
  
Or, it could be a confusing compliment. Who knows. Bilbo had my complete attention now.  
  
"Secondly, to celebrate my birthday." Cheers again. "I should say our birthday. For it is, of course, also the birthday of my heir and nephew, Frodo. He comes of age and into his inheritance today."  
  
More clapping and cheers. If these people would just shut up we could find everything out at once. I looked at Uncle Merry to see he had a very concentrated look on his face. Something was wrong and he was expecting it.  
  
"Together we score one hundred and forty-four. Your numbers were chosen to fit this remarkable total. One gross, if I may use the expression." No one cheered to that. I think everyone took it as a insult. "It is also, if I may be allowed to refer to ancient history, the anniversary of my arrival by barrel at Esgaroth on the Long Lake; though the fact that it was my birthday slipped my memory on that occasion. I was fifty-one then, and birthdays did not seem so important. The banquet was very splendid, however, though I had a bad cold at the time, I remember, and could only say 'thag you very buch'. I now repeat it more correctly. Thank you very much for coming to my little party."  
  
There was dead silence in the pavilion. I looked to see everyone wore no expression on their faces. Bilbo was taking this all in. Then he continued on.  
  
"Thirdly and finally, I wish to make an announcement." Everyone perked their ears up at this. "I regret to announce that, though, as I said, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to spend among you, this is the end. I am going. I am leaving now. GOOD-BYE."  
  
There was a flash of light. When my eyes adjusted once again I could see that Bilbo was gone. I could have sworn that I saw him with the ring just before he said good-bye. I looked at Uncle Merry to see he was just nodding his head with a grim expression on his face. Had he seen the same thing that I had ?  
  
Next Time- Welcome to the Strange: This is a big time leap. We've come to the part in the story when Gandalf tells Frodo its time to leave the Shire with the ring. Anna is now 27 and has stopped aging (her mind doesn't know what to do after the twenties). Anna decides to go against Merry's wishes and follows them. What could possibly happen. 


	4. Welcome To The Strange

A/N-By the time I post this I will have already went to Ozzfest and had a rockin' time. I hope you metal freaks out there get to go when it comes to a town near you. I'm sure Slipknot and Lacuna Coil will just rock the second stage. Many thanks go out to Tongue In Cheek Scribe (the other half of Furious Fates, look for the first story coming soon) and Elven Script for being great reviewers. Oh, and thanks to Baileymag (I think I spelled it right if I didn't I'm sorry). But to answer your question: Every kid I know doesn't want to get any older than 21 because they think that's the age that you can do anything that you want so Anna's mind really doesn't comprehend an age after her twenties. Great now I've just confuse myself.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. Elladan: Are we actually going to be in this ? Elrohir: Or are you going to cut us out just like Peter Jackson did ? Me: Don't worry my precious prankster twins, you have your place.  
  
Welcome to the Strange  
  
Many years have passed in the Shire. At least once a year since Bilbo left someone had brought up their own theories as to where he went. Frodo has become a bit stranger since Bilbo left. Taking to wandering further and further throughout the borders of the Shire. Frodo had become well preserved in his age barely showing his years at all as has Anna. Many residents of the Shire have speculated on this also. Most of the theories that passed throughout the Shire made no sense to anyone save those that had made them up. Anna is now twenty-seven and easily stands out in the realm of the Hobbits.  
  
I had just finished hanging the laundry on the line to dry when I got the idea of what I would make for dessert for the evenings dinner. My job was always dessert. I brought the empty laundry basket back into the house and called out ",Uncle Merry, I'm going to find some wild strawberries. I will be back soon."  
  
"Do not wander too far, Anna."  
  
I fetched a small basket that would be just right for holding the strawberries and set off for the border of trees that surrounded Buckland. I could see the patch of bright red berries before I even came to the edge of the Old Forest. I knelt down and began to pick as many of them as I could before I had to be back. "I'm sure Uncle Merry would love a cake with strawberries on top," I thought to myself as I happily plucked a berry ",or even the cake but with a strawberry icing."  
  
A noise off to my left brought my attention back from the thoughts. I looked into the Old Forest as far as my eyes could see but there was nothing there. I shrugged my shoulders and continued to pick the berries. Just as my basket was full I heard the noise again. I stood this time, holding the basket protectively, as I eyed my surroundings. I still didn't see anything. But, as I turned to make my way home a howl erupted from the forest. I turned just in time to see a rather large wolf launch itself at me. I did the only thing I could do. I dropped the basket full of strawberries and raised my arms in front of my head. Two sickening thunks could be heard and the wolf cried out in pain. I lowered my arms to see the wolf lying dead in front of me, two arrows sticking out of its chest.  
  
"What is a girl doing in The Shire," a male voice asked.  
  
There standing only a few feet from me was a cloaked man. His hood was drawn up over his head and made it impossible to see his face. I felt the fear rise up in my throat. "There are many girls in The Shire, sir," I answered, surprised to hear that the fear didn't convey in my voice.  
  
"Aye, Hobbit girls. Not the daughters of man. Now what is a girl doing in the Shire ?"  
  
"Not that its any of your business, sir, but I live within these borders. I live with my Uncle in Buckland."  
  
"Your Uncle is a Hobbit ?"  
  
"Yes. Is that so strange ?"  
  
"To my ears, yes. I have never lived with a Hobbit and have never known them to open their doors willingly to the race of man. You must be held in very high regards to them."  
  
"They hold me high enough. Now if you will excuse me I must get back home."  
  
"Do you not have anything else to say ? I have after all just saved your life."  
  
"Thank you for killing the wolf."  
  
The man took two quick strides to close the distance between us. His hood fell back and I could see a star on his forehead. But as quickly as I saw it the star was gone. The man stood tall and he was bearded with kind eyes that had seen many years it seemed to me. He looked down at me grimly.  
  
"Stay close to your home, girl. The woods are no longer safe for man or hobbit."  
  
"I will do my best," I said as I picked up the previously forgotten basket. "I am Anna. Do I get to know your name ?"  
  
"I am Strider. And we will not be meeting again. Just remember that the Old Forest is no longer safe and you will live to see another winter."  
  
I gathered up the basket and ran back home. My heart was racing as I slammed the door closed behind me. I slid down to the floor as the waves of fear crashed down upon me. I began to cry. Uncle Merry had come out of his study, smoking a pipe, calling out ",Anna, is that you? Why are you banging the doors around ?"  
  
I couldn't speak. I had realized that I could've died. But that a stranger had saved me. Why was there a stranger wandering our borders ?  
  
"Anna ? What is wrong ? Why are you crying ?"  
  
I looked up at Uncle Merry,

sputtering",Wolf...woods....man....killed..."  
  
"You're not making any sense. Calm down. Tell me what happened."  
  
"I was getting ready to come home after I got the strawberries. There was a wolf. It tried to attack me but a man killed it. Uncle Merry we have a man patrolling our borders. Why?"  
  
Uncle Merry's mouth went into a grim line. All he could seem to do was nod. "I will have to go see Frodo tomorrow."  
  
"I want to come."  
  
"I think its best that you stay here."  
  
"I am going with you. You can't stop me. I'm bigger than you now."  
  
Uncle Merry, seeing that I had regained some of my better mood, laughed.  
  
A/N-Sorry its so short. Longer chapter coming in the next few days.


End file.
